1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a pulley integrated type rotor for an electromagnetic clutch, in which a pulley member and a rotor member are integrated with each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 14, in manufacturing process of an electromagnetic clutch, a pulley member 11 and a rotor member 12 are formed individually, then these are welded to be integrated with each other.
However, in the conventional manufacturing method, it is difficult to ensure a high concentric accuracy between the pulley member 11 and the rotor member 12 connected to each other, because of accumulation tolerances of the pulley member 11 and the rotor member 12 and connection tolerance between these members 11, 12. Therefore, the accumulation tolerances and the connection tolerance need to be strictly controlled, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost of the electromagnetic clutch.